The present disclosure relates generally to the field of power tools. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to power tools that include systems for collecting or otherwise removing debris (e.g., particles, dust, sawdust, chips, etc.) generated during operation of the power tools.
Power tools generally include a housing and a motor contained within or at least partially enclosed by the housing. The motor is configured to move a tool bit or other accessory at high speeds to penetrate materials such as wood, drywall, tile, stone, etc. For example, a rotary cutting tool 10 such as that shown in FIGS. 1-2 includes a hand-held motor housing 11 with the motor output shaft 12 projecting from the working end 11a of the tool. A collet 13 supports a cutting bit B and is locked to the output shaft by a collet nut 15 that is internally threaded to engage the external threads 12a of the output shaft. The collet 13 and collet nut 15 cooperate so that the collet clamps onto the mounting end M of the bit to fix the bit to the output shaft for rotation with the shaft. The bit B includes a sharp cutting edge wrapped in a helix around the longitudinal axis of the bit. In this example, the rotary cutting tool 10 forms cuts in a workpiece, such as a drywall panel D (FIG. 1) by moving the tool in a direction that is substantially perpendicular to the axis of rotation of the tool bit. The tool 10 may be provided with a depth guide attachment 19 that is adjustably mounted to a surface 11b of the housing 11 by a thumb screw 18 threaded into a mounting bore 17 defined in the surface.
Hand-held power tools are known to generate a substantial amount of dust while cutting. Such dust may interfere with further cutting by accumulating on the surface of the workpiece, on the tool bit, and/or within the cutting tool itself. Such dust may also become airborne and be dispersed throughout the working environment. This may be particularly undesirable if the hand-held power tool is being used in a “clean” environment, such as within a finished room (e.g., decorated, furnished, carpeted, etc.) since additional cleanup may be necessary.
Some power tools employ vacuum systems connected to the tool to remove cutting debris. Such vacuum systems typically make use of an adapter that is connected a vacuum hose of an external or standalone vacuum system (e.g., a shop vacuum, etc.). Thus, an adapter of this type requires the user to have access to a standalone vacuum system at the work site. Further, requiring a hand-held power tool to be coupled to a standalone vacuum system often makes use of the hand-held power tool more cumbersome. For example, the vacuum conduit coupling the adapter to the standalone vacuum system may interfere with the mobility or range of use of the tool. Further, the vacuum conduit may disrupt the balance or feel of the tool for a user.
Some power tools employ vacuum systems which are integrally formed with the power tool. Such vacuum systems increase the overall size and weight of the power tools. Moreover, the integral vacuum system is part of the tool even when debris removal is not required.
Thus, there is a need for a dust removal system for a hand-held power tool that is not required to be connected to a standalone vacuum system. There is also a need for a power tool having a detachable dust removal system that may be securely coupled to the power tool in a relatively simple and efficient manner. There a further need for a dust removal system that can be driven by the output shaft of the power tool. It would be desirable to provide a power tool and/or a dust removal system that provides one or more of these or other advantageous features as may be apparent to those reviewing this disclosure.